


Not-ugly Christmas Sweaters

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: You and Jack make (ugly) Christmas sweaters for Sam and Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Not-ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing really isn’t even the focus, it’s more about the fluff/crack and friendship 
> 
> This fills my ugly Christmas sweaters square for SPNChristmasBingo on my tumblr slut-for-Jared

With Sam and Dean gone, it was just you and Jack left in the bunker. Usually you went with the boys and so did Jack, but it was just a simple salt and burn, so they’d be back in a bit. 

Plus, it was Christmas time and while the Winchesters never wanted to celebrate, you did. Not only that, but you wanted to give Jack a good Christmas. With them gone, it was the perfect opportunity to drag out the box of decorations you kept stashed in the bunker from your previous Christmases before meeting them.

Jack was excited to help string up lights and other decorations, wearing a smile the whole time. It was nice seeing him happy, especially after the year he had. When you opened Pinterest for more decoration ideas, Jack sat right by your side, eager to help you decide. 

He spotted a little photo array, and pointed to it excitedly. “Can we make those?”

After a quick trip out to a few stores, you and Jack were now decorating sweaters with cotton balls, glitter, felt shapes, and glue.

The two of you were covered in the crafting mess by the time Dean and Sam made their way into the bunker.

As they descended down the stairs, Sam and Dean spotted the lights and decorations now present in the bunker. You and Jack were sitting at the table in the library, side by side. An array of art supplies were cluttering the table and in front of you two was a pair of sweaters.

“Hey, guys!” You called, unable to stop giggling as you helped Jack sprinkle red glitter onto one of the green sweaters the two of you were decorating together.

“You guys are making ugly Christmas sweaters?” Dean asked with a hint of confusion as the two of them ended up in the library.

A frown crossed Jack’s lips and he looked from the sweaters to you. “Ugly?”

“Not ugly!” You corrected with a smile. “They’re beautiful.” 

Jack didn’t seem convinced, so he looked to Sam. “Do you think they’re ugly?” He asked the younger Winchester brother.

“I think they look great, Jack.” Sam assured with a gentle smile, eyes casting over the two sweaters. He could see that on one was a snowman made of cotton balls, and on the other was a reindeer face made of felt. Both were also covered in glitter, stickers, and colorful pipe clearness in the most random spots. 

“Good!” You started to chuckle. “Because we made this one for you.” You gestured to Jack, who lifted the large sweater donned in the cotton ball snowman. It was mostly dry, but as you lifted it, glitter fell off onto the table below. 

Dean burst out into laughter, but you giggled too. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about, mister.” You lifted the one with the felt and glitter reindeer. “This one is for you.” 

It was Sam’s turn to laugh with you, and Jack was still confused. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Jack.” You assured, looking from Sam to Dean, who now both sure that you were the mastermind behind the chaotic decorating of the sweaters. “They’re just excited to try on their sweaters.”

A wide smile crossed Jack’s face. “Really?” He sounded so hopeful. Thrilled, even.

“Yeah! Right, boys?” You grinned to the boys, who shared a look. Sam could see how excited Jack was and his face softened.

“Of course.” Sam was the first to speak. “I’m just… I can’t believe you made these just for us.” You could tell Sam was being genuine, but also trying not to chuckle. Jack was real sweet but also a bit naive, so there was no need to ruin his fun, even if in reality you were pranking the Winchesters.

“Y/N helped, remember.”

“Yeah, I bet she did.” Dean said sarcastically, staring you right in the eye. You gave him a wink before addressing them both.

“Well, hurry up! I wanna see how they look on you.” You couldn’t wipe away your grin even if you tried. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, but started to take off his jacket. Jack practically sprang from his chair to bring the homemade sweater to Sam. 

“Aw, look at you!” You exclaimed in a giggle when he pulled it on. 

Dean had an amused look on his face while Jack gave Sam a hopeful look. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Sam promised, patting Jack on the back. He’d give the boy a hug, but he didn’t wanna risk ruining the decorations on the sweater that Jack was clearly so proud of. 

“Your turn, Dean.” You brought his over to him. Dean gave you a sigh and took it, but you could see he was biting back his amusement. You clapped your hands together when he put it on and Jack and Sam both smiled even wider. 

“Wow, you look so handsome.” Your voice was full of teasing, which made Dean roll his eyes. “Aw, don’t be such a grinch.” You wrap your arms around his neck. Dean doesn’t hesitate to lean down for a kiss. Sam cleared his throat loudly when Dean tangled his hand into your hair and kissed you harder. 

You pulled back with a hum and Dean sighed happily. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” You smiled up at him. You spared a glance over your shoulder to Jack, then turned back to Dean. You pressed up on your tiptoes to try and get as close to his ear as you could get. “Tell him you love it and I’ll make it up to you later.” You whispered just loud enough to hear. 

Dean raised his brows with a smile when you pulled back. “This is great, Jack. Thanks.” Dean was quick to say to him. You tucked yourself at his side and under his arm. Dean squeezed you tight to his side in a hug, a wide grin suddenly crossing his face as he looked past Jack to the table. “Hey, you got anymore of those sweaters?”

Jack nodded. “We got extras just in case.”

“What do you say we make Y/N her very own sweater?” Dean asked with an amused grin.

Jack perked up, excited eyes finding yours. “You want one too?”

Sam chuckled and Dean looked down to you with a smirk at how the tables had turned. “Yeah, of course I do.” 

“Great!” Dean patted you on the back then moved to the table, pulling Jack along with him. “I’m in charge of the glitter.” 

“Does that mean I can be in charge of the cotton balls?” Sam smirked your way before taking a seat on the other side of Jack.

“Sure!” Jack said happily, passing Sam the bag of cotton balls while Dean snatched up the glitter. You couldn’t help but smile, watching the three of them get along while getting into the holiday spirit.


End file.
